


Te ayudé a ayudarte

by heartbeatsharder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatsharder/pseuds/heartbeatsharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas no se arreglan de la noche a la mañana, todo lleva un proceso, rápido o lento, por el que hay que pasar.<br/>Nosotros somos nuestro propio salvavidas. Nosotros podemos lograrlo porque somos fuertes, y tenemos voluntad.<br/>Enamorarse de alguien hasta tenerlo en los huesos en cambio puede suceder en un segundo, pero manifestarlo puede llevar su tiempo, la espera es la clave, siempre. Nada se arreglan de la noche a la mañana, todo lleva un proceso por el que hay que pasar. Pero cuando todo mejora, las cosas caen en su sitio, uniendo las propias piezas y a los que por siempre tenían que estar unidos.<br/>O donde Louis mira desde la distancia a Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te ayudé a ayudarte

Louis jamás olvidará el día que vio por primera vez a Harry. Era primavera, esos días de mayo en los que el calor no es demasiado fuerte, pero es un poco incómodo estar con una sudadera o jersey. Eso fue lo que le llamó la atención del rizado, este último caminaba lentamente con una sudadera gris y unos pantalones de chándal negros y anchos. Abrazaba fuertemente una carpeta, utilizándola como escudo. Tenía el pelo rizado un poco enmarañado y mechones rebeldes caían por su cara, andaba con los ojos fijos en sus zapatillas desgastadas.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él de inmediato. Mil preguntas aparecieron por la cabeza de Louis. ¿No tenía calor? ¿Por qué estaba tan _perfectamente_ despeinado? ¿Por qué estaba tan solo? Achinó los ojos, analizando al chico, este notó unos ojos sobre él y levantó rápidamente la cabeza. El castaño tragó saliva asustado, nunca había visto una mirada tan _oscura_ , con unas profundas líneas negras debajo y una cara pálida haciendo un escalofriante contraste.

Los ojos que habían chocado con los zafiros eran verdes, se _suponía_. Pero estaban tan oscuros, parecía un bosque en medio de la noche. Había tantos sentimientos encerrados en esa mirada que Louis sintió su estómago revolverse. Se mareó y tuvo que poner una mano en la pared para no caerse al suelo. Fueron los tres segundos más agobiantes de su vida. Los ojos verdes bajaron de nuevo, fijos en las zapatillas y el rizado siguió andando. En sus diecisiete años de vida solo había visto esa actitud una vez, pero antes de sacar conclusiones _disparatadas_ decidió asegurarse.

Arrugó la frente, buscando una manera sutil y poco sospechosa de confirmar lo que temía. ¿Le pedía la hora? ¿Lo asustaba? No quería hablar con ese chico, no _todavía_. Cuando estaba descartando ideas, dos chicas con flores en el pelo se acercaron al rizado, cantaban alegremente y daban palmas. Este las miro extrañado al principio, su mirada se convirtió en un pozo lleno de _miedo_ unos segundos después. Habían agarrado su mano con dulzura, lo habían _tocado_ , eso no era lo peor, levantaron su brazo obligándolo a dar una vuelta. Su sudadera se deslizó un par de centímetros, los suficientes para que Louis tragase saliva y se levantase rápidamente, cogiendo su mochila, corriendo a la salida.

No paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, una vez ahí intentó calmarse y regular su respiración. Abrió los cajones, buscando su teléfono, odiaba llevarlo al instituto y esa mañana lo había encerrado en un cajón porque la alarma no lo dejaba tranquilo. Apenas lo encontró, buscó en sus contactos, en la L, a la persona que ayudaría al chico de la mirada oscura. Pulsó la zona verde, esperando los tonos que indicaban que la llamada se estaba realizando. Dos pitidos después escucho la voz grave de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Louis?

 

El tiempo corrió bastante rápido después de esa llamada, al menos para el mayor. Seguía pendiente del rizado, del cual no sabía ni el nombre. Vio que poco a poco dejaba de utilizar carpetas como escudo. Seguía siendo un chico solitario, pero ahora al menos levantaba la mirada de sus desgastadas zapatillas. Los ojos azules se clavaban en su espalda, viendo que dejaban de marcarse los huesos en la sudadera.

Unos cuantos meses después, cuando el uso de las sudaderas estaba justificado por el frío viento, Louis sintió una desconocida sensación cálida acariciando su corazón. Vio al chico de ojos verdes, con el pelo más peinado y brillante, con los ojos puestos en la gente por primera vez y no en el suelo. Sus ojos seguían siendo oscuros y profundos, mas ya no había líneas negras marcada por debajo de estos y, aunque su piel seguía siendo un poco pálida, su cara tenía un poco más de color, sus labios ahora eran rosa pálido y no blancos, ya no parecían tan resecos y maltratados. Cuando los ojos azules chocaron con el verde, la sensación cálida apretó dulcemente el corazón del castaño.

Frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada. Aunque fuese algo que no hubiese sentido antes, rápidamente lo identificó. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y empezó a caminar. Sin darse cuenta, rozó sin querer el hombro del rizado, sintió la electricidad en el roce. Decidió bloquear sus sentimientos, decidió ignorar el cosquilleo y la sensación en su corazón. Puso una gran barrera invisible entre él y el chico de ojos verdes. Siguió caminando cada vez más seguro.

El tiempo pasaba rápido para unos, lento para otros. Pero todos cambiaban y evolucionaban, se hacían mejores o peores, nada se quedaba igual. Un cambio fue lo que pudo ver Louis cuando posó su mirada en un chico con una sudadera negra grande, una silueta conocida que había dejado de vestir pantalones de chándal anchos para ponerse apretados vaqueros negros. Las zapatillas desgastadas desaparecían eventualmente para dar paso a botas marrones.

El rizado giró su cara, prestándole atención al chico rubio de voz chillona y acento extraño con el que hablaba. Su expresión era seria, a pesar de que el rubio parecía divertirse mucho con lo que fuese que le estuviese contando. El verde de sus ojos parecía un poco más vivo, ya no era un bosque en mitad de la noche, se veía más como una planta marchita. Había dejado de ser una mirada oscura para ser una mirada _apagada_. Tenía el labio inferior atrapado con sus dientes, cuando lo liberó este tomó un color rojo intenso que poco a poco se fue apagando dejando un suave color sandía.

El irritante rubio seguía hablando y riéndose de sus propios chistes. Louis comprobó que Liam le había dicho la verdad, el menor ya no estaba solo, había empezado a hablar con las personas y había hecho un amigo. El rizado colocó un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su sitio, su pelo estaba brillante y cuidadosamente despeinado, dándole un toque rebelde. Su cara había tomado más color, un leve tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas haciéndolo ver tierno. El tiempo se paralizó un momento cuando el chico de ojos verdes levantó levemente las comisuras de sus labios, el fantasma de una sonrisa posándose en su cara, sus ojos brillando una milésima de segundo. De repente todo se apagó, el mundo empezó a girar de nuevo y Louis siguió andando, sin mirar atrás.

Las hojas de los árboles caían y volvían a crecer, la nieve desapareció, dando paso a las tardes de lluvia y las tímidas flores empezaron a adornar la ciudad. Louis estaba parado en la mitad cuando el rubio chocó con él. Soltó un ‘perdón, tío’ despreocupado y corrió detrás del rizado, para continuar con la conversación. Los ojos azules se clavaron en la camisa de cuadros que había sustituido a las anchas sudaderas, se fijó en que la espalda y los brazos del chico que se habían vuelto más anchos, un claro indicador de que el chico estaba yendo al gimnasio. Su pelo estaba más largo, cubriendo parte de su nuca, los rizos más largos rozando el cuello de la camisa. Simplemente, perfecto.

El chico rubio de ojos cielo dijo algo que arrancó una sonrisa en su acompañante. Esta sonrisa valía oro. Sus labios se habían levantado, mostraban unos dientes alineados y blancos, dos hoyuelos demasiado _tiernos_ se habían formado, dándole un aspecto inocente y dulce, sus ojos se habían entrecerrado impidiendo apreciar el color verde. Tres segundos después, el rizado arrugó la nariz, bajó la cabeza, sacudiendo una mano por su pelo y volvió a levantar la mirada. El verde de sus ojos seguía apagado, como una planta marchita a la que le falta agua.

El menor se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando, giró su cabeza, buscando con su mirada al observador. Louis bajó la cabeza inmediatamente y tragó saliva, cuando creía que el chico había dejado de buscarlo, ojeó sus piernas. Estaba mucho más sano, los pantalones se rellenaban mucho mejor y no mostraban esa delgadez preocupante de antes, cuando la tela quedaba un poco suelta y se marcaban los huesos de las rodillas, tanto como la separación entre los muslos. Louis tragó saliva y estiró su cuello, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros verdes clavados en él. El rubio levantó una ceja y eso hizo que el mayor girase sobre sus talones, buscando a su amigo, huyendo del lugar.

La última vez que Louis vio a Harry era invierno, la nieve caía furiosa, dejando un paisaje blanco que te impedía ver más allá de un par de metros. La calefacción en el interior permitía que las personas fuesen en manga corta, eso era lo que vestía el chico de ojos verdes.

Llevaba una camiseta negra cuyas mangas llegaban a la mitad de sus bíceps trabajados, unos vaqueros negros apretados marcaban sus piernas fuertes y perfectas. Estaba descalzo, en una especie de juego, el rubio le había quitado las botas marrones y había salido corriendo. Caminaba lento, mientras se hacía un moño, su pelo había crecido y se veía suave y brillante, Louis pudo apreciar un pequeño tatuaje en su nuca, una pluma levemente inclinada. Los mechones que habían quedado sueltos impedían una vista completa del tatuaje.

Cuando el chico alcanzó a su rubio amigo, se situó frente a él, quedando de perfil. Su mandíbula se marcaba, haciendo su perfil infinitamente mejor, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras le recriminaba algo al chico que tenía enfrente. Sus labios eran gruesos de un color sandía apetecible, se los lamía y los mordía mientras hablaba, también arrugaba su nariz en las pequeñas pausas que hacía. Puso sus manos en su cara cuando el rubio empezó a hablar, levantó la cabeza, mirando al techo y cuando la bajó soltó una armoniosa carcajada. La melodía más perfecta que alguien pudiese escuchar, la sonrisa había roto su cara en dos, ofreciendo una imagen hermosa.

Louis sintió un terremoto cuando el rizado giró su cabeza, enfrentándolo. El azul se mezcló con el verde, el agua invadió el bosque, los zafiros se fijaron en el pozo de plantas marchitas, porque sí, los ojos verdes seguían apagados. Pero fue ahí, en mitad del pasillo, con los ojos verdes posados sobre los suyos, con el chico en camiseta de manga corta y descalzo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, fue ahí donde Louis destruyó la barrera invisible que había construido y dejó que sus sentimientos fluyesen. Fue en el instante en el que Harry esbozó una media sonrisa de ojos apagados para Louis, en el que el castaño se permitió enamorarse de él.

 

Los años pasaron rápido desde ese momento, no volvieron a verse hasta una tarde lluviosa de mayo. Louis estaba demasiado ocupado dando órdenes a todas las personas que había, le habían encargado organizar la semana del orgullo de ese año. El lugar estaba lleno de banderas del arcoíris, personas iban y venían ordenándolo todo. Todo estaba ajetreadamente calmado. Esa atmósfera se rompió para Louis cuando apareció un chico rubio con voz chillona, acompañado de un rizado de ojos verdes.

El rubio hablaba, pero el castaño no prestaba atención a lo que decía, había fijado sus ojos en los orbes verdes que tanto habían cambiado. Brillaban como esmeraldas, por fin la mirada del rizado se podía admirar en todo su esplendor. Louis se había quedado anonadado, sintió los sentimientos invadirlo, cayendo sobre él como un cubo de agua fría. Todo su pasado se borró, se olvidó de la relación que había tenido con Zayn, la cual había terminado con los dos heridos y distanciados, se olvidó del rollo raro que había tenido con Liam, el cual habían decidido dejar en nada y seguir siendo amigos. En ese momento solo existían unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad. Una mano se sacudió a unos centímetros de sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces desconcertado y se concentró en la ceja rubia levantada.

Sacudió la cabeza y escuchó con atención lo que ambos chicos tenían que decirle. Cuando el rizado habló, su voz lenta y grave sacudió tanto a Louis que tuvo que poner una mano en la pared para no caerse. Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando se presentó, diciendo su nombre con una sonrisa ladeada y ofreciendo una mano a Louis. Sentía que el nombre encajaba tan bien en el chico de ojos verdes que tardó unos segundos en contestar cuando le dijo:

— Soy Harry, encantado de conocerte, Louis.

A pesar de que las tareas de Niall y Harry terminaban un mes después, el castaño siguió viéndose con el menor. Pasaban tardes enteras paseando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablando de temas triviales. Se conocieron poco a poco, pero se metieron en la piel del otro, marcándose mutuamente. Muchos tatuajes marcaron las pieles de ambos en todo ese proceso. Ambos vieron como nacían las flores y también presenciaron la caída del último pétalo de estas.

Su relación había cambiado, no eran amigos, eran almas gemelas, destinadas a amarse desde antes de siquiera conocerse y hasta después de sus muertes. Se abrazaban con frecuencia, juntaban sus labios cuando necesitaban más del otro, se miraban a los ojos, formando una preciosa unión de esmeraldas con zafiros, una unión de almas. Y no fue hasta mucho después, muchos años después, cuando estaban bailando, ambos en traje, después de casarse, que Harry hizo la pregunta que no se había atrevido a formular:

— ¿Por qué esperaste tanto, Lou? —el chico de ojos azules lo miró extrañado, no sabiendo a lo que su _marido_ se refería— Me conocías desde antes, en el instituto, nos habíamos visto antes. Además, la primera vez que te vi fue el día que conocí a Liam.

Louis esbozó una sonrisa dulce, viendo todos los recuerdos pasar ante sus ojos, contemplando con cariño la evolución que Harry había hecho. Lo vio frente a él, con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los ojos verdes mostrando confusión.

— Estabas destruido, amor —se limitó a responder, con un levantamiento de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no me salvaste? —espetó dulcemente el rizado, desordenando el pelo fino y suave del mayor.

— Necesitabas salvarte tú solo, necesitabas reconstruirte, necesitabas reflexionar —explicó con la expresión más seria, pero nunca cambiando la mirada de cariño con la que miraba al hombre que tenía frente a él—. No quería amar retazos de ti que podrían volver a romperse, no quería amar a tu versión débil. Quería amar a la persona que sabía que podías ser, por eso llamé a Liam, porque sabía que él podía ayudarte a salir del pozo —hizo una pequeña pausa, secando la lágrima rebelde que había escapado de los ojos esmeralda—. Es una de las cosas que admiro de ti, Harry, tu fortaleza. Has tenido una evolución preciosa, de la que podría marcar todos los pasos… —arrugó levemente sus labios, recordando algo— Excepto por esos dos años que pasamos separados. Recuerdo que la última vez que te vi antes de reencontrarnos tenías los ojos apagados, parecías feliz, pero no lo eras completamente. Me dedicaste una sonrisa y me enamoré _tanto_ de ti, que te eché de menos cada maldito día. Luego volviste a mí, con tus ojos brillando y una sonrisa dulce en tu cara y decidí que no te dejaría ir.

— Gracias por esperarme, gracias por preocuparte por mí cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

— Te amo, Harry.

— Te amo, Louis, te amo para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer OS que termino y que me atrevo a subir. Estoy orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado.  
> Si tenéis alguna duda o alguna cosa no os encaja del todo, podéis contactar conmigo en mi wattpad: heartbeatsharder_ .  
> Besos y gracias por pasaros. G.


End file.
